


Leaving the Past

by manonlechat



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlechat/pseuds/manonlechat
Summary: There is a season for everything.A Rin and Sesshoumaru coming of age story with action, angst, and Inuyasha. Complete!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 87
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first story I ever wrote! Waaaay back in 2004. I had fallen in love with _InuYasha_ and discovered fanfiction but I couldn't find many Sess/Rin fanfics then that wrote realistically about Rin growing up. So I wrote the multi-chapter story I wanted to read.
> 
> There is a lot in this story that makes me absolutely cringe now (grammar blunders *and* mating marks, yikes) but I'm not going to tinker with it too much, because _Yashahime_ is about to blow everything out of the water anyway. This was written way before the Meidō Zangetsuha arc, when Sesshoumaru still had one arm, his sword Toukijin, and a stubborn insistence that he didn't give a kappa's ass about anyone (though even then his actions often belied that). So consider it an alternative post-canon universe.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ~ Manon

He had been staring at her strangely all day.

Rin wondered if he could sense that she was sick. At least, she thought she might be sick. She'd been irritable for two days, slightly nauseous and sullen. Even Jaken had noticed.

"Silly girl," Jaken muttered. "What's wrong with you? Usually we don't get a moment's peace from your chatter and nonsense."

" _Be quiet_!" Rin had snapped.

"Hmpf! Well, if that's all I get for my con-" He stopped mid-sentence. Sesshoumaru had stopped walking and had turned around to face them. His golden eyes had narrowed slightly, and he was staring directly at her.

"Rin."

Shame bubbled up inside her. She looked down at the grass around her feet. "I am sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama."

She didn't look up, but she could tell that he hadn't moved.

"I am sorry, Jaken-sama," Rin sighed.

"Hmpf," was the little demon's indignant acknowledgement, and he turned around to follow Sesshoumaru.

 _Stupid toad_ , Rin thought. She stuck her tongue out at his retreating form. _Why do I have to be so respectful to him? Sesshoumaru-sama never is. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ She tried to ignore the twangs of guilt. It was unlike her to be so hateful. _Stupid Rin. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

That had been last night. By the end of this morning she had noticed the staring. Sesshoumaru had been quiet, more quiet than usual, and she knew that, somehow, she was to blame. She wondered if he was still angry. When she was younger and thought she had annoyed him, she would have gone off alone to pick flowers. He would wordlessly accept them with a nod, perhaps sticking them in his belted sash. And Rin would have been overjoyed. But now she felt oddly embarrassed at the thought of presenting Sesshoumaru with flowers.

In fact, she looked back in embarrassment at many of the things she used to do. Once, as he had sat resting against a tree, she had crept behind him. She had reached out, and gently stroked his long hair - white and silky. She had paused, waiting for a reaction, but when none came she had smiled and plunged both hands into the mane, running her fingers through it and giggling again and again until he said, "Stop now, Rin." And then there had been nights when she would snuggle sleepily against the rich fur of his armor, warm and comfortable and safe while Jaken shot her dirty looks from across the campfire. She hadn't done any of these things for a long time now, and remembering them made her cheeks warm.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru was standing alert and, as Rin thankfully noted, finally paying attention to something other than her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what is it?" Jaken gripped his staff and scampered over to the demon lord's side.

From behind her, Rin heard a woman's laughter.

Two demons, a male and a female, were standing downwind on the rocks behind her. The female had long bluish white hair and wore a sky blue robe. Rin had never seen a female youkai of such obviously high status before. She was confident, she was beautiful, and she was smiling. A sword was fastened at her side.

"Sesshoumaru! I recognized your scent." The woman's voice was clear and ringing, and in no way deferential to the high youkai lord she was addressing. Rin scanned the bushes for a place to hide in case there was trouble coming.

But the female did not seem hostile. She turned to her male companion. "Please continue on, my lord. I shall rejoin you shortly."

The demon beside her was tall and menacing. Obviously a warrior—carrying a long curved sword and armor on his chest and shoulders. Rin could also tell that he was distinctly unhappy with the situation. He glowered at Sesshoumaru.

 _He's nervous_ , thought Rin, somewhat proudly. Of course, even a very powerful youkai would be foolish not to proceed with caution around Sesshoumaru.

The male demon turned to the female.

"Oh, it's quite safe," she said without looking at him. "Sesshoumaru and I are no longer enemies. Are we Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru remained silent.

The woman laughed merrily. "Go on, my lord," she placed one hand against her companion's arm. "I merely wish to greet an old acquaintance." Her companion finally nodded, and disappeared in a ball of golden light.

Rin cautiously crawled towards Jaken.

"Jaken," she whispered. "Do you know her?"

"Hush," Jaken answered. But he was frightened, not annoyed. "She is one of the Panther Tribe youkai, from the Western Lands."

"She's a cat demon?"

"Touran." Sesshoumaru had finally responded. "Why are you in these parts?"

Rin stared at him, not for what he had said, but the way in which he had said it. His voice was not what could be called respectful, but unusual for Sesshoumaru, it was not openly _disrespectful_ either.

"No need to be concerned. I have kept my word. My siblings and I have no plans to make claims in these lands. Nor do we have plans to provoke mischief with the sons of the great Dog Demon. Besides," she said slyly. "I have found a new way to acquire new territory. I am now the Lady of the panther clans of the North, as well as the West."

"The one beside you?"

"My husband."

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly.

"It is unfortunate that our fathers were enemies," she continued.

"Touran. Shouldn't you rejoin your husband?"

The panther youkai frowned, almost imperceptibly. She sniffed the air and turned in Rin's direction.

"You still keep the little girl with you? Ah, but she's not so little anymore. Humans grow so quickly." The youkai stared at her intently, making Rin uncomfortable. "She's a homely creature, isn't she?"

Rin's hand flew up to cover the embarrassing spots that had recently appeared on her nose. Her cheeks were burning. She wondered if Sesshoumaru would defend her.

"You leave her alone!" Jaken sputtered. He shook his staff at the panther demon. "Beauty isn't everything!"

Now Rin wondered if she could feel any more miserable.

The panther youkai laughed once more and brushed her long shining hair from one shoulder. "Such strange companions, Sesshoumaru."

~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru waited with Rin and Jaken for a little while, until all scent of panther youkai had disappeared. "Stay here," he finally said. "I will return before nightfall." He lifted into the air and flew off in the direction of the east.

For once, Rin was happy to see him leave. She was curious and in the mood for conversation.

"Jaken-sama?"

"What do you want?" Jaken was gruff, still probably upset about yesterday. But Rin knew that it he secretly enjoyed it when she called him Jaken-sama, and he had been protective towards her with the panther youkai.

"She was very beautiful, wasn't she?"

"I suppose."

"Is she a very powerful youkai?"

"Not as powerful as Lord Sesshoumaru."

"I think Lord Sesshoumaru admired her." Rin waited to see how Jaken would react.

" _Hmpf_. Even so, Lord Sesshoumaru would never choose a panther demon as a bride."

"But even if he admired her? Even if he was in love with her?"

"Of course not! Marriages aren't just about love, they're carefully planned alliances."

"Will Lord Sesshoumaru ever get married?"

"Probably. Why are you asking me these questions?" Jaken looked around nervously. "I don't think that Lord Sesshoumaru would like us discussing this."

Rin settled down in the grass, ignoring the concerned glances Jaken threw her whenever he thought she wasn't looking.

~~~~~~~~~~

Several miles away, Sesshoumaru floated above a human village. He sniffed the air and frowned slightly. _Yes, Inuyasha lived here._


	2. Chapter Two

"What did you bring back this time?" Inuyasha tried to snatch the bulging satchel out of Kagome's arms.

"Wait a minute! Here, take this first." She handed him a plastic bag full of vegetables. "I'm going to chop these up for dinner tonight."

"You were gone long enough," her husband huffed.

Kagome smiled to herself. After two years of married life together, she knew that this was the closest that she was going to get to _I missed you_.

"I hadn't been back to the modern era for months. Mother's told everyone that my husband is from South America and I'm living in Argentina. My friends kept asking me to say things in Spanish."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." She handed him several packages of noodles. "Put these away."

_It's good to be home_ , she thought. _Their house was small but cozy, and the people of Kaede's village not only accepted a half-demon in their midst, but welcomed the protection that his presence entailed. There was the occasional local trouble with demons now and then, but overall life was peaceful._

Kagome pulled out a bag of potato chips and held them behind her back, "Now you have to promise me not to--Inuyasha?"

He was standing motionless, ears pointed upwards, brow furrowed.

"Kagome, reach behind you and hand me my sword."

"What is it?"

"I think it's Sesshoumaru. Stay inside," he ordered, pushing the door open and stepping outside. Ignoring him, Kagome tried to follow and crashed into Inuyasha's outstretched arm. She peered through the doorway.

He was standing several yards away, near the edge of the forest. The youkai lord had not changed since the last time she had seen him--several years ago now. An aura of whiteness surrounded him--white hair, pale skin, white clothing. The subtle pulse of white demon light. His face was emotionless and unreadable, and only his hair moved slightly in the breeze.

"Inuyasha. I have come to speak to you."

"What is it Sesshoumaru? Need something from me?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him and, in a surprised flash of insight, Inuyasha realized that he had inadvertently hit on the reason for his older brother's visit. He smirked.

"So what is it then? What is it that you NEED MY HELP with?" He enunciated the words loudly and smiled.

"Inuyasha-" warned Kagome, standing behind him.

Sesshoumaru contained his annoyance and reverted to his usual cool façade. "You owe a debt to me for the lives of your human friends."

This was true. Sesshoumaru had used Tenseiga to revive both Sango and Miroku after their final confrontation with Naraku several years before. "Yeah, I haven't forgotten. What is it that you need? Somebody too big for you to handle that you NEED your half-demon brother's help?"

Sesshoumaru remained calm. "I intend to leave Rin here."

"Huh?" Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged surprised glances. "Why leave the kid with me?" asked Inuyasha.

"Idiot!" The cool façade was gone. "I am not leaving Rin with you. I am leaving Rin with Kagome. Your task is to ensure her safety." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and placed his hand on Toukijin. "If you allow any harm to come to her I will return to slay you and raze this village to the ground."

Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his sword. "I'd like to see you try-"

"Inuyasha!" It was Kagome's turn to glare. She stepped in front of her husband. "Sesshoumaru, Rin is-she's getting older, isn't she?"

The demon lord looked at her, and nodded once. "Yes."

"I understand." Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha and I would be very pleased to have Rin come and live with us!" she announced.

"What?" Inuyasha interrupted angrily.

She ignored him. "When will you bring her?"

"Tomorrow."

Kagome nodded her assent. Sesshoumaru turned and disappeared into the dusk.

"This is just great," Inuyasha fumed. "HE finally gets tired of having the kid around and WE get stuck with her."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"It was very sweet of you to agree to let Rin come and stay with us."

"I didn't have any say in the matter," he grumbled and blushed as Kagome stood on her toes and kissed him on the side of his nose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaken was already snoring next to her. Rin sat beside the fire, her arms curled around her legs and her head resting on her knees. It was unlike Sesshoumaru to be late. He had promised to return before nightfall and several hours had already passed since then. She wondered where he had gone. She wondered if he was safe.

"Rin."

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You've returned." Rin stood up. In her joy at his return she forgot to worry if he was still angry. "I'm so glad you're back! I thought that something may have happened to you."

Sesshoumaru said nothing. Rin gulped and hoped that she hadn't made him angry again by suggesting that anything bad could ever happen to him. She tried to think of something to say.

"Jaken-sama is already asleep." _That was a stupid thing to say._ She was reverting to old habits again, talking when she was nervous.

It seemed that Sesshoumaru smiled slightly.

"You've been waiting. I apologize for keeping you awake."

Rin was surprised. This was not usual. She wasn't even sure how to acknowledge an apology from Sesshoumaru.

"Oh," she said. _Stupid Rin! Stupid stupid stupid!_

Again, he seemed to smile. The demon walked over to the outcropping of rock, a few paces away from the warmth of the fire. He sat down and rested his back against the stone.

"I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" Rin's face lit up. Gifts from Sesshoumaru-sama were rare, but they were always good. She needed a new kimono. Perhaps that's where he had gone?

Sesshoumaru pulled a small bundle wrapped in cloth from his side and handed it to her.

Rin unwrapped the package. It was a small dagger and it was no toy - the edges glinted sharply in the moonlight. She'd never received such a gift before, and it made her uncomfortable to hold it.

Sesshoumaru was not looking at her. "It is a good blade," he said.

_Thank him. Say thank you._ "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

She hoped that she sounded properly grateful. She wanted to ask him why he had given her such a thing, and what exactly she was to do with it. But he was acting oddly and she decided not to pester him with too many questions.

"How are you feeling, Rin? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," she lied.

He looked at her. Deep golden eyes which were impossible to read.

"Come." He extended an arm towards her.

Rin had not done this for a long time. She paused for a moment and then happily flew to his side, curling up on the tail he wore. If he was letting her sleep next to him, that meant that he was definitely not angry. All was well. She snuggled her face against the fur, inhaling the warm clean scent. She felt safe and protected again, like she had when she had first met him. She felt instantly sleepy. Through half-closed eyes she looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you tired, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He looked down at her for a long moment. Then he turned his face forward towards the fire and nodded.

"Sesshoumaru-sama should try and rest."

"Yes."

Rin closed her eyes. _He's tired, that's all. He must have traveled far this evening. In the morning I'll have Jaken show me how to use the dagger..._ Rin's thoughts trailed away.

Sesshoumaru slipped his arm around the sleeping girl, and regarded for a long time his own clawed fingers resting against her small shoulder.

He did not sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

Rin woke up next to the smoldering ashes of their campfire. It was early, and the sky was still grey in the morning light. She stretched her arms out first, then her fingers and toes, and sat up to look around for Sesshoumaru and Jaken. To her surprise, they were both standing a few feet away, already prepared to leave. Ah-un was saddled and packed. Rin smiled. Sesshoumaru had let her sleep in and Jaken would be sure to grumble about it all morning.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama! Good morning, Jaken-sama!"

"Rin, we're leaving." Sesshoumaru turned and began to walk in the direction in which he had flown the night before.

"Before breakfast?" Rin asked, more out of curiosity than hunger. She still felt queasy.

"Hurry up," added Jaken. She looked at him. He seemed dejected this morning, and Rin wondered if Sesshoumaru had lost his temper with him sometime before she woke.

"Coming!"

The little dagger Sesshoumaru had given her the night before was next to her on the ground. She picked it up, still unsure what to do with it.

"Rin!" Jaken yelled again. He was already hurrying to catch up with his master.

"Coming!" She stuck the sheath in her belt and ran ahead.

"We're getting an early start this morning," she commented to Jaken.

"Err, why yes, Rin."

 _Boring_. Jaken was clearly not in the mood to talk. She skipped ahead to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where are we going?"

"To a human village."

"A village?"

"We are going to the home of my brother Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru did not look happy.

Rin's mouth fell open and she turned around to see how Jaken was reacting to the news. Amazingly, he did not seem surprised. Sesshoumaru must have already told him. She knew better than to ask Sesshoumaru questions about his half-youkai younger brother. She'd have to wait and try to wring the details out of Jaken.

"I think that I will ride on Ah-un for a while."

Sesshoumaru did not answer.

~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at the village shortly before noon. Although it was autumn, the mid-day sun was warm and made Rin thirsty. Sesshoumaru stopped within view of the furthest outlying homes.

"Jaken, take Rin to the village. I will wait here."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." The little demon kept his eyes down. "Come, Rin."

She was burning with curiosity. As soon as she thought she was out of Sesshoumaru's hearing she pulled on Jaken's sleeve and whispered.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are we here?"

"That's Lord Sesshoumaru's business."

"What's with you today, Jaken?"

Inuyasha and Kagome were waiting for them. Rin remembered both of them, vaguely. She'd liked the older girl Kagome and Inuyasha looked a lot like Sesshoumaru. She smiled and bowed.

"Welcome, Rin-chan. You've grown so much since the last time I saw you." Kagome seemed a bit nervous. Inuyasha scowled.

"You must be starving. Have you eaten yet today?"

"I am a little thirsty," she admitted.

"Well, come in," Inuyasha said impatiently.

Rin looked at Jaken. "Stay here," he muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~

The meal was, for the most part, silent and uncomfortable. Kagome smiled at her at every opportunity and Inuyasha, after a few minutes of mumbling something about "smelling like him," had asked her if she wanted extra dumplings at least four times. Clearly something was afoot. Rin wanted to appear dignified and unconcerned, as she thought befitted the ward of the Lord Sesshoumaru in the home of his rather inferior younger brother, but her resistance was dissolving quickly and a tiny, nagging feeling was beginning to creep down her spine.

"You want more dumplings?" asked Inuyasha for the fifth time.

Kagome passed her a dish.

"Thank you, Kagome-chan." She gave up. "Um… Do either of you know how much longer I will be staying here? Will Sesshoumaru-sama return before nightfall?"

"What?" Kagome stared at her with a dawning look of shock and concern.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. "You mean that bastard didn't tell you?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Rin didn't hear anything else. She jumped up from the floor, knocking over the meal things and throwing herself against the door amid surprised shouts and clatter of pottery.

"Rin, wait!"

She ran back through the village and across the fields in the direction from which they'd come. Her heart was pounding. Panic pushed her limbs to move faster.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken, stop!"

 _There! Just ahead!_ Relief washed over her. She had caught up, she had found them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He turned around.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she panted and grinned. She had found them.

Ah-un groaned and stepped towards her. Jaken yanked on the reins and pulled him forward and away.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Her skin was beginning to feel clammy once more.

He knelt down on one knee beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Rin." His eyes were so beautiful—golden, flecked with gold. She peered into them, desperate to connect.

"It is no longer fitting for you to remain with me." His voice was gentle.

"No."

"Stay here, Rin."

He stood up and turned away.

 _ **NO!**_ she thought and began to cry. He was leaving her. _He couldn't leave her._ She set her chin in determination and continued moving forward. She had followed him once before like this, as a child after he had used Tenseiga to revive her, and he had taken her in. She would show them! She would keep following until he relented. He would take her back. _He would have to._

Sesshoumaru whipped his head around.

**"RIN!"**

His pupils had narrowed to black slits in glowing red sockets and the stripes along his face had grown longer and more prominent. A halo of purple energy crackled around his body. He bared his fangs and growled.

She dropped to the ground in shock.

He turned away.

She sat in the stubble of the fields and wept. When Kagome finally caught up with her, she placed both arms around her neck and rocked back and forth as she wept and wept.

~~~~~~~~~

That evening, Rin woke up shivering on her mat on the floor of the house. There was blood between her thighs.


	4. Chapter Four

"Rin! Rin, wait for me!"

Sango and Miroku's oldest son Ichiro ran panting after the older girl.

"Rin, please wait!"

Several yards away Rin stopped and turned around.

"C'mon, Ichiro! I promised Kagome that we'd be back with the fish before the end of the afternoon. If dinner is late Inuyasha will get cranky."

The younger boy finally caught up and crouched over with his hands on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath.

Rin smiled at him.

"Come on, the river's just ahead."

Rin had grown taller in the two years since she had come to live with Inuyasha and Kagome. Her hair and her dress had gotten longer. She was a slim but healthy girl, and in general happy with her life. Not that things had been easy. Sesshoumaru's departure had been devastating, almost as traumatic as the deaths of her parents and brother. She hardly thought of her first family anymore, the memories of her mother and father had already become blurry. She had been so young when they were killed, and her subsequent life with Sesshoumaru and Jaken had been so unusual and exciting that there were times now when she sadly realized Ichiro's face had replaced that of her brother's.

She had run away three times the first month after he had left her, each time hoping that somehow she would find Sesshoumaru, or that he would find her. Each time it was Inuyasha who found her instead, patiently waiting while she cried or raged, and then leading her home when she had finally, listlessly, given up.

"Now stand very still in the water with your hands cupped. If you move even a tiny bit the fish will dart away from you."

Ichiro stood in the river, hands held still as possible, his brow furrowed and eyes squinting with concentration. _I must have looked like that when she was his age._ Memories of days spent fishing for dinner with Jaken flitted through her mind.

"We should clean the fish here. Did you bring your knife?"

Ichiro hung his head.

"Sorry, Rin. I forgot. Can't we use yours?" He looked up and pointed at the dagger hanging from Rin's side.

"Of course not! This isn't a dagger for cleaning fish! It's a weapon. Besides, Lord Sesshoumaru gave this to me."

Ichiro rolled his eyes.

"Not him again."

Rin shot him a dirty look and snatched the fish away. "What do you mean 'him again'? Let's go, we'll just have to wait till we get back home."

She knew full well what Ichiro meant. She wasn't nearly as bad as when she'd first arrived, when she talked about Sesshoumaru _constantly_.

_"Inuyasha, you were wonderful! You handled that sword just like Sesshoumaru-sama!"_

_"Inuyasha, do you think that Sesshoumaru-sama would chop wood like that? Do you think Sesshoumaru-sama would ever chop wood?"_

_"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru-sama would never have allowed a demon to catch him off guard."_

_"Inuyasha, do you ever wish that you were more like Sesshoumaru-sama?"_

Looking back on it, the amazing thing was how well Inuyasha had taken it. Rin had hung around him quite a bit in the beginning--he reminded her of a gruffer, scruffier, but over-all-less-enigmatic version of his older brother. And Inuyasha had been incredibly tolerant, only shouting for Kagome once after Rin had helpfully suggested that if he combed his hair more, he would look more like Sesshoumaru.

"Ichiro." Rin paused.

"What is it?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru will come back for me someday."

"Whatever you say."

"You heard me. Let's go."

Following the edge of the forest, they were nearly back at the village when they were startled by a dark shadow and the sound of something like thunder in the sky above.

"Yahhhhh!" Ichiro screamed and pointed to a monster demon soaring above them.

Rin looked up. Ichiro dropped to the ground and covered his head with his arms. Rin blinked several times, just to be sure that what she was seeing was real.

"Ah-Un!" she yelled. She threw her arms up in joy. "Ah-Un, it's you! It's really you!"

The two-headed dragon landed next to her and moaned loudly. Rin ran up to it and kissed each snout. From the dragon's back a tiny figure slid down and wobbled uncertainly on the ground.

"Jaken!" She couldn't believe it. "Jaken!" She threw her arms around him.

"Rin!" squawked Jaken. He looked genuinely happy to see her. "You've gotten so much bigger!" He sniffled and quickly wiped his nose across his sleeve. "I brought some surprises for you."

"Oh, thank you! Is Sesshoumaru-sama coming too? Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"He's not here. He's on an important mission to the West." Jaken looked pleased to be in his master's confidences.

Rin felt a momentary surge of disappointment. Still, here was Jaken and Ah-Un, proof that Sesshoumaru hadn't forgotten her.

_Jaken!_ Rin couldn't resist hugging him again. "Let's go on to Inuyasha's, Kagome will fix us all dinner. I have so much to tell you! Are you well? How is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"You still ask too many questions," grumbled Jaken, but he didn't look particularly annoyed.

Inuyasha didn't look particularly thrilled to see his brother's retainer. He sat with his arms crossed as Kagome set out their dinner and Rin chattered excitedly.

"Jaken, what did you bring me?" asked Rin, with a mischievous grin. She eyed the wicker boxes that Inuyasha had unloaded from Ah-Un's back.

"Lord Sesshoumaru sent them. Go ahead and open them," said Jaken, a little proudly.

Rin eagerly lifted the lid on the first box. Neatly folded inside were several pleasant-colored summer kimonos. She stood up and held one against her torso. It stopped several inches above her knees, at least two sizes too small.

Everyone was watching her now.

She knelt down and opened the second basket. Inside was a cloth-stuffed lady doll, with a porcelain face and black hair. Rin stared at it for a long moment.

"HOW OLD DOES HE THINK I AM?"

The little demon was wildly indignant. Kagome sprang to Rin's side. Inuyasha turned to Jaken, a strange and hopeful smile spreading across his face.

"Are you telling me that Sesshoumaru went shopping for baby dolls?"

"Of course not!" Jaken snatched the doll back from Rin. Inuyasha looked disappointed. "Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't have time for such nonsense. He ordered me to bring Rin some gifts and clothes and so I did! And if Rin didn't grow so fast, they would have fit the way they should!"

"Idiots!" He screeched, for good measure.

Rin blinked back tears. It made her feel no better to know that Lord Sesshoumaru had not sent her children's toys, she would rather have had the doll and known that it had come from _him_.

She had to be brave. She managed a smile for Jaken, who was clutching the doll behind his back and fuming.

"Thank you, Jaken-sama."

"Hmpf." But he was pacified. Rin wondered when the last time that he had heard "Jaken-sama" had been. Before he could object she reached out and hugged him.

"Agh! Let go of me! It's time for me to leave."

"Jaken-sama, I've missed both of you so much. Please tell Sesshoumaru-sama. Please tell him that I've missed him."

"Alright. But let me go!"

She released him and the little imp made ready to depart.

"One more thing…" Rin faltered. _Ask him, ask him, ask the question._

"What is it?"

"Please ask Sesshoumaru-sama when he will come back for me."

Jaken blinked.

"You silly girl! He's not coming back for you! The great Lord Sesshoumaru has more important things to think about now than one human girl!"

Inuyasha bashed him on the head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome found Rin sitting in the fields.

"Hey." She sat down next to her.

Rin didn't answer.

Kagome put an arm around her.

"Kagome-chan, sometimes I wish that I was still little. I wish people didn't have to change."

"Everybody changes. That's the way of things. Living people keep moving on with their lives. Only the dead don't change." A fleeting image of Kikyo passed through Kagome's mind.

_She's sad,_ thought Rin.

"Sesshoumaru never changes."

"Err, of course he must," answered Kagome, not sounding entirely convincing, even to herself. "Rin, maybe it would be better if you tried not to think about Sesshoumaru so much."

Rin said nothing.

"Moving on hurts," Kagome continued. "You can't change the hurting, but you can learn to face it."

"Have you ever had to face something painful?" Rin looked up at her.

"Yes," Kagome answered. She was thinking of Kikyo again. Of Inuyasha. "Sometimes things have to painful, before something good can occur," she said slowly.

Both girls were silent.

"Rin? Tomorrow, why don't we go to see Kaede together. It's time you began to learn about different herbs and medicines. You could become a big help to Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku when they're on demon-exterminating missions."

Rin set her chin determinately, looked-up, and nodded.


	5. Chapter Five

It was going to be a warm summer.

The afternoons were already getting hazy, insects droning heavily while the smaller animals that lived in the meadows slept through the sunniest part of the day. It would be cooler in the forest. _I'll take a walk there this evening before the sun goes down._ The long evenings were one of the things that Rin enjoyed most about this time of year. She inhaled the smell of warm grass and closed her eyes.

"Rin!"

A large boomerang hurtled through the air towards the young woman.

Rin snapped to awareness, dropping to the ground a second too late as the weapon struck her left shoulder and reversed trajectory to return to her attacker.

"Ouch!"

"You have to pay attention!" Sango was angry.

"Sorry, Sango-chan." Rin stood up, brushing dirt off her suit.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." She rubbed her grazed shoulder. Ichiro shook his head.

"If I had really been attacking you, you could have been injured."

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

Sango softened a little, but her expression remained serious.

"When exterminating demons it is essential for us to work as a team. We must depend on one another so that we can concentrate on defeating our opponent."

Ichiro spoke up.

"But Mother, Rin's not a fighter. She's there to patch us up in case anyone gets injured."

Ichiro was almost eleven now, and very mature for his age--probably the result of growing up as the oldest brother of six. As he loved to have people tell him, he was the spitting image of the uncle he had never known, Sango's brother Kohaku. Even his weapon had once belonged to Kohaku.

"No, Ichiro. Sango's right," Rin said. "A cornered demon could attack any one of us who happen to be there. If I can't take care of myself I could put all of you in danger."

Sango relaxed. "It's alright. You're already a big help to us. You just need to focus more, and you'll do fine."

Rin nodded. Sango smiled at both of them.

"Come on, we've had enough practice for one afternoon. Let's go in and get something to eat."

 _I can't let my mind wander off like that_ , Rin chided herself. _Sango is depending on Ichiro and me, she's too busy with the children to be exterminating demons all the time._

The problem was that Rin didn't particularly _like_ exterminating demons. She hated killing things, even if they were dangerous and blood-thirsty. She was much happier helping Kaede and Kagome tend to the minor sicknesses and injuries among the villagers and peasants from the surrounding countryside. Best of all was when Kaede would send her out into the forest to gather a particular plant or mushroom. There Rin could spend the entire day to herself--humming, exploring, speaking out loud.

"Thanks for standing up for me," she whispered to Ichiro.

He blushed proudly.

"Mother's just anxious because she and Father will be going away soon. She wants to visit the graves of her former villagers."

Sango's entire village had been massacred years before, another casualty of the evil of Naraku.

"Father's going to leave me in charge," added Ichiro, puffing his chest out a little.

 _In charge, and under the watchful eyes of Inuyasha and Kagome_ , thought Rin with a smile.

"Mother! Mother!"

Two small children were running on short legs through the summer grass, crying excitedly.

Sango's eyes filled with affection at the sight of her two of her younger children, Saburo and Shiro, both of whom looked like younger, plumper versions of their father Miroku.

"Mother!"

"What is it?"

But having reached their goal of finding her, the two had already turned and were racing back to the village.

"Come and see!" shouted Saburo.

"Where?" shouted back Sango, half-amused, half-anxious, beginning to pick up her own pace.

"Inuyasha-san's!"

Rin, Sango, and Ichiro shared a puzzled glance.

"We'd better go and see," said Sango, her voice full of curiosity.

The trio half-ran, half-walked to Inuyasha and Kagome's home. There were several strange men standing outside the house, all wearing matching costumes and insignia that Rin did not recognize. Inuyasha was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, waiting for them.

"There you are," he said to Rin. "You'd better come in and see this."

Perplexed, she entered the house, closely followed by Sango and Ichiro.

There were several small chests and enameled boxes sitting in the large room. Kagome, Miroku and the children were there, peering over the contents. A tiny figure was also waiting inside, his back turned to the entrance.

"Jaken?"

Jaken turned around.

"Rin!" he exclaimed.

"What is all this?"

Before he had time to answer, Kagome stood up, holding in her arms a folded bolt of delicate blue silk, embroidered with white and pink blossoms. She silently passed it to Rin, her eyes wide.

Rin ran her fingers along the material, tracing the line of the sewn branches and flowers.

Kagome piled two more bolts in her arms, one a light spring green, another white and accented with gold threads.

Rin was dumbfounded.

There were linens as well as silks; white, black, and grey furs; a lacquered box of jade ornaments from China. Decorated combs; more jade jars for makeup and powder; a softly polished copper mirror; pins and sticks for a lady's hair. Amber and glass beads; hand-painted fans; and a writing set with paper, a pot of ink, brushes and wax seals. Ichiro picked up a gold plate from the set his brothers were unwrapping.

"This is worth a small fortune," whispered Sango.

Rin finally took a breath.

"This is all for me?"

"Of course it is!" answered Jaken. "Who else would Lord Sesshoumaru bother to send things to _here_?" He ducked and narrowly dodged Inuyasha's swipe.

"Sesshoumaru sent this." It wasn't a question. Rin's eyes were shining.

Eying Inuyasha warily, Jaken beamed. "Unlike his younger brother, Lord Sesshoumaru is a rich and powerful demon. _He_ can afford the very best."

This time Jaken dodged too late.

"Rin, look at this." Sango handed her a small soft pouch. It felt as if it were filled with small stones.

"Look inside."

Rin loosened the drawstring and tipped several of the stones into her hand.

They were pearls.

Smooth, lustrous pearls of various shapes and sizes, some grey, some white, some faintly blue as fish-scales.

"They're beautiful," she breathed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru chose everything himself this time," Jaken grumbled angrily, rubbing the lump on his head.

"All of it?"

"All of it."

As if in a dream, Rin passed the pouch to Kagome to admire. _This isn't like last time, he didn't allow Jaken to bring me children's toys. These are gifts for a lady. He knows I'm grown, he'll be coming back for me now._ She wrapped her arms around her chest and hugged herself happily.

"Lord Sesshoumaru knew that you would need a dowry soon."

"Dowry?" Rin felt as if her insides had been plunged in icy water.

"Yes, you're grown up now. And quite pretty for a human." Jaken squinted his eyes knowingly and reached up to pinch her cheek. "Soon you'll be wanting to get married and settle down."

The disappointment was too much. _A dowry. A dowry to marry someone else. A final fulfillment of his responsibilities to his ward,_ she thought bitterly. Rin knelt on the floor and began to silently weep. _He hadn't even bothered to deliver them himself._

"Rin, what on earth is the matter?" asked Sango.

Jaken attributed her tears to happiness. He droned on, pleased. Rin didn't hear.

"Sesshoumaru has certainly been generous," said Miroku, as he picked up a bag of coins from among several sitting in a small chest and measured the weight with his hand. "With wealth like this, Rin could marry a prince if she chooses."

"Yes, all you young people settle down eventually, humans and demons alike." Jaken wiped tears from his eyes and continued. "Why, even Lord Sesshoumaru has decided to marry--"

Rin's head snapped up.

"What?"

Jaken hated to be interrupted. " _I said_ , even Lord Sesshoumaru--"

"He's going to marry a demon?"

"Of course he's going to marry a demon!" Jaken looked at her suspiciously. "What else did you think?"

"I don't want it!" Rin was crying uncontrollably now.

She grabbed an embroidered red silk with her left hand and lifted it high in the air.

"Tell him I don't want any of it!"

She took the dagger from her side, the dagger he had given her, and plunged it into the fabric, ripping it from top to bottom.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" screeched Jaken.

"Rin, stop!" cried Sango. "Inuyasha, stop her."

Inuyasha shook his head.

"It's her stuff."

Miroku caught Rin's arm.

"Rin, calm yourself. Do not allow anger to direct your judgment."

"YOU'RE A MADWOMAN! You ungrateful human! Twice now--"

"Jaken," said Inuyasha, narrowing his eyes. "Beat it."

"But what will I tell Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha raised a fist.

"Leaving!" shrieked Jaken nervously, and hightailed it away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later, Rin stood sweeping dust through the doorway of the house.

"Rin, are you sure that you'll be okay by yourself?"

Rin finished sweeping and faced a worried Kagome. She smiled.

"Of course I will. You and Inuyasha will only be gone a couple of days right?"

Kagome still looked concerned.

"I hate to leave while Miroku and Sango are away..."

"I don't see why I have to go, too," Inuyasha grumbled from inside.

"BECAUSE," said Kagome, "I'm not feeling well. I want to see my mother, I want to see a modern doctor, and I WANT YOU TO GO WITH ME."

More grumbling.

"Kagome?" Rin paused, and looked in her friend's eyes, questioning.

Kagome grinned and nodded.

Rin stifled an excited squeal. Kagome put a finger to her lips, her eyes shining.

For the first time since Jaken had given her the news about Sesshoumaru, Rin was truly happy. She squeezed Kagome's hand.

"I'll be fine. Really. Kaede and I will look after the children, and I promise to stick close to the village. Really. It'll be good for me to have some time to myself."

"Kagome?" called Inuyasha. "Do you think that your Mom will make steak again?"

Kagome smiled.

"Alright," she said, squeezing Rin's hand in return.


	6. Chapter Six

Kaede's brow was creased in concentration.

The child whimpered softly as the old miko probed a wound in her leg with bone tweezers. Rin knelt behind the two of them, holding a bowl of purified water.

"Here," said Kaede finally, and lifted the tweezers into the air. A tiny pair of insect pinchers were gripped between them. She placed the tweezers in a small dish, then lifted a wet rag from the bowl Rin held, wrung it out, and began cleaning the wound.

"I have extracted the mouth of the demon." She placed her hand on the child's forehead. "The injury will heal," she said kindly. "You are fortunate that Ichiro found you."

Ichiro stood behind the group, watching intently.

"Wakako _was_ attacked by a demon then?"

"Yes," Kaede answered. "A small demon, no larger than the size of an insect."

"Common ant demons," said Rin. "Sango told me about them. They live in hives. A colony must have moved into the forest. I'll go--they're easy to exterminate."

"Are you sure that you shouldn't wait until Inuyasha returns?"

"No, I'll go myself," Rin answered, more stubbornness creeping into her voice than she had intended. She had not been herself since Jaken's last visit--since she had found out that Sesshoumaru had decided to choose a demon companion. She swallowed and tried to will that thought out of her head. She wanted the time alone in the forest, and for once she actually looked forward to exterminating some demons.

"She was attacked by the river. I should take care of these before anyone else gets hurt. Besides, I know the forest better than anyone."

Kaede grunted and nodded.

"Very well."

"I'll get ready," added Ichiro.

Rin started to tell him that his help would not be necessary, but he was already strapping on his shoulder guards. She sighed.

"Okay. I'll meet you in few minutes."

The two reached the river where Ichiro had found the girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't see anything," Ichiro said, scanning the riverbank.

Rin stood looking downstream.

"It's Wednesday," she said.

"Huh?"

"It's Wednesday. The women will be doing the washing down river."

A look of concern crossed Ichiro's face.

"We can't leave them unprotected," Rin continued. "You go. I'll take care of the hive. I'll be back before nightfall."

Ichiro looked at her and nodded, and began to hurry in the direction of where the women would be. Rin couldn't help feeling a little relieved. She gratefully entered the forest alone, scanning the ground for signs of demon. There were older, hollowed out trees further in--the ideal place for a swarm of low-level demons to settle. No doubt that was where she would find the colony.

As she made her way deeper into the forest, she thought about Kagome. The baby was wonderful news. _I wonder how Inuyasha is reacting?_ Rin smiled. She tried to imagine what a quarter demon would look like. Would he have white hair like his father? Like Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru, who might be having children of his own soon... Her smile disappeared and she felt the sense of loss and unhappiness rising in her throat again.

The baby also meant that there would be another person living in the home. She had no intention of getting married to anyone, but she knew full well that she couldn't live with Kagome and Inuyasha forever. She was an adult now, and she wasn't even family. Rin blinked back tears. Sooner or later, she would have to leave. And then she would be alone. _Again._ Like the horrible silent days between the time when her parents were killed and when Sesshoumaru had found her. Only this time she would have to be alone with the knowledge that her protector was still out there, but had given her up. That he didn't want her.

Her thoughts were broken by a quick flash of red caught in the corner of her eye. Rin's body tensed. A demon the size of her fist, shaped like a large ant with wings, disappeared into a hollow log with a thin buzzing whine. Slowly bringing her mask up to her mouth, she reached into her side pouch for the poison that would exterminate them. As she stepped closer, the sound of buzzing grew louder.

Rin made ready to attack. Suddenly, a larger demon the length of her arm flew out from some branches above her head, swooping toward her with open teeth. She tripped and fell backward, screaming in pain as her leg was pierced through by a broken tree shoot.

She screamed again as she pulled the impaled limb off. The wound was vicious and bloody but it had missed the bone.

She had made a fatal error. A swarm of demons like this never lived alone--larger creatures would live nearby, feeding off the smaller but also providing them protection. _Rin, you're an idiot._ She wasn't a good enough exterminator to keep from walking into a trap, but at she was at least competent enough to know that she was now in serious danger.

She pulled her dagger out and cut her sash in two, quickly wrapping and securing the material around her leg. Gritting her teeth, she tried to stand.

Her head was reeling. She managed three or four steps before she heard the demons behind her. Whipping around, she hurled a compact of poison towards a motley group of five or six attacking together and clapped her mask to her mouth. Two of the larger demons dropped to the ground choking, their tails thumping helplessly on the ground. The others retreated a few yards away, some crouching, some hovering, watching her from lidless red and purple eyes.

They would attack again. She crawled towards a large gnarled tree and rested against it, protecting her back as she panted and weighed her options. If she used it sparingly, she had enough poison to keep the demons away for a while. But not forever. She couldn't get away on her own--her only hope was that someone would find her. Ichiro would be sure to go to Kaede at sundown when she did not return, and Kaede would organize search parties. But she was deep in the forest, and the villagers would be reluctant to venture far in at night. Inuyasha would be able to find her--but he would not be back until tomorrow at the earliest. She would have to survive on her own until tomorrow.

Rin gathered together all the sticks and branches within reach, stripping some of them into kindling with her knife. She drew out several more containers of poison and laid them down within easy reach. She built a small fire, and settled down to wait.

Night came, with no rescue. The sun's warmth dissipated, leaving the forest cool and muggy. Her fire provided little warmth but the light helped keep the circling demons at bay.

Sleep was out of the question and Rin's fear increased with the dawn. She was down to three bursts of poison now. She held her dagger up towards the demons, challenging them with her eyes, letting them know that she would not be easy prey. _Just buy yourself more time,_ she repeated to herself. _Hold them off. Just buy time._

Soon the afternoon sun was high in the sky, filtering down through the leaves and heating the air around her. Thirst was beginning to make her dizzy and her leg throbbed with pain. Though the blood had finally stopped seeping through her makeshift tourniquet, the bandage was dry and stiff with it. Rin could smell her blood in the rising heat, and she knew that what her dull human senses could detect was only a fraction of what youkai from miles away would be picking up. Her injury had been drawing larger demons by the hour, and she watched menacing pairs of eyes and shifting bodies multiply in two and and threes in the trees around her.

She wondered if Inuyasha had returned yet. _Inuyasha. Kagome._ She might never see either of them again. She might never see the baby. The full reality of her situation began to sink in. She would never see _him_ again. She fought back dry tears.

Memories flooded her mind. The sound of her parents' voices. The moment she had first seen Sesshoumaru--lying injured and dangerous against the bole of a tree. She remembered his gold eyes intent with concern when he resurrected her, and then his subsequent look of utter surprise--surprise that she had actually revived, shock that he had done such a thing. She remembered the momentous day they had finally defeated Naraku...

 _Naraku!_ A feverish idea began to form in her brain. Naraku, the thief who had become a demon!

She was going to die anyway. If she gave herself to the demons, her life could continue. Not only could it continue, she could _become_ a demon! With a demon's long life, a demon's power. She would live, she would present herself to Sesshoumaru! The idea caught fire in Rin's mind. What would the expression on his face be? What would Jaken say? She knew that Sesshoumaru had cared about her once. If she were no longer human, he might let her stay with him again.

"Demons!" she screamed madly, dropping her dagger. "Devour me! I willingly give you human flesh and bones to consume. In return, give me the life of a demon, make me a youkai!"

She covered her head with her arms. She would not watch them come for her. She could not bear to see the teeth and tongues that would burrow into her body and soul.

Nothing came.

There was a sudden cacophony of shrieking and beating wings. Then the sickening thuds of bodies hitting the ground.

Rin opened her eyes.

The demons were scattering, cawing and screeching in fear as they tried to escape. A tall figure in white was standing a few feet away from her, sword drawn, his head inclined slightly in her direction. A quick glint of narrow golden eyes that focused on her for a moment, before he turned and Toukijin slashed forward through the few remaining demons too stupid or scared to flee. Long silvery white hair swayed with his movements.

Rin drew in a sharp breath.

 _Sesshoumaru_.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Sesshoumaru?"

"—sama," she almost forgot to add.

He hadn't changed in five years. It was as if he had stepped out of her childhood memories, living and breathing. His movements were as deadly and elegant as she remembered.

He finished dispatching the demons, then turned to her. His face was also the same--the same pale glow on his skin, the same strange markings on his cheeks and forehead, the same golden, non-human eyes.

She couldn't speak.

"Show me," he said sternly.

"It's not bad," stammered Rin. "It's stopped bleeding."

Sesshoumaru bent down and studied her leg.

"Get up."

Rin obeyed. He caught her around her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. Without another word or preamble he lifted into the air and Rin felt the cold shock of wind streaming across her face and hair.

She had forgotten the sensation of flying.

A few minutes earlier, she had imagined herself as a demon dressed in silk, smiling coyly as she gracefully bowed before a speechless Sesshoumaru. Now she was slung over his shoulder, feet and head dangling in the air, covered in dirt, reeking of blood and sweat. Feeling very stupid and very childish.

It was humiliating. At least she wouldn't allow herself to be hauled about like a sack of rice.

"Let me down. Don't carry me like this!"

"I cannot carry you any other way!" He was furious.

 _His missing arm._ _How could she have forgotten?_ _How could she have said something so foolish?_ She stopped struggling.

They landed in the village, a few yards from Inuyasha's house. Ichiro was waiting there, his eyes wide.

"Rin! Are you okay?"

"Where is Inuyasha?" demanded Sesshoumaru.

"Put her down!" ordered Ichiro in a trembling voice, his face turning pale.

Inuyasha appeared, his face full of confusion. Rin noticed that he was still wearing the strange cap Kagome had given him to cover his ears when they visited her era. They must have only just returned.

"Inuyasha, you failure!"

Sesshoumaru dropped Rin on the ground, none too gently, and lunged towards his younger brother.

"What the—Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha's expression went from concern to anger in an instant as his arm flew up to defend himself.

This was horrible. A horrible horrible mess. And it was all her fault. Rin miserably wished that she could faint. She heard Kagome yelling.

Ichiro was standing beside her, slowly raising his chained sickle.

"Don't!" she cried, reaching up to grab his arm. Caught off guard, he froze and Rin's head crashed into the blunt side of the weapon, knocking her into darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~

When she came to she was lying on a mattress on the floor.

"Rin?" _Kagome's voice._

Rin blinked a few times. She could tell her leg had been properly bandaged. She was clean too, in a fresh kimono, her hair damp and combed.

Kagome helped her to sit against the wall.

"Ichiro feels terrible," Kagome said with a smile.

Rin looked around and realized they were not alone.

Inuyasha was visibly fuming and sporting a swollen black eye. Sesshoumaru was standing a few paces away. His hair was disheveled and his blouse dirtied and ripped at the sleeve. Although his demeanor was cool, Rin could tell by the way that he was standing that he was none too pleased either. She gulped.

"What were you THINKING going there on your own?" demanded Inuyasha.

Kagome removed the cool rag from her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Rin looked at her gratefully.

Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha.

"Leave. I wish to speak with Rin."

"This is MY house."

"Get out."

"Inuyasha," said Kagome, quietly. "Let's go see Kaede. I want to tell her the good news."

Sesshoumaru looked slightly surprised. Inuyasha moved towards Kagome protectively.

Kagome stretched and whispered to him, taking his hand and moving toward the door. Reluctantly, he allowed himself to be led out of the room.

Rin suddenly felt very nervous. She looked at Sesshoumaru.

"I did not tell Inuyasha what happened in the forest."

She felt a little rush of relief and gratitude. At least that embarrassment would be a private one. Almost private. _He_ knew. Rin's stomach dropped again. Maybe he hadn't heard everything?

"I know what you were attempting to do. Tell me why."

"I thought that I could become a demon…" she answered miserably, staring down at her coverlet.

"I see," he answered coolly. "And why did you want to become a demon?"

"I thought that if I became a demon, that you—might allow me to stay with you," she finished. She couldn't resist chancing a glimpse at his face.

He was expressionless.

"You would not have become a demon and remained yourself. You would have become a cursed and hybrid thing, your soul trapped within the body the youkai had given you."

He stared directly at her, his voice low as if he were trying to contain his fury.

"I would have had to kill you."

Rin was shaking.

Neither of them said anything for a long moment.

His anger seemed to abate a little. When he spoke his voice was softer.

"Rin, the time during which our lives intersected is over. It is not good for youkai and humans to mingle for long. It is not good for the human, and it is not good for the youkai."

Rin noticed that as he finished he was no longer looking directly at her.

"You've thought about this?"

"Yes," he answered.

His answer surprised her.

"Please, Sesshoumaru. I'm not a little girl anymore. I want to stay with you. Please. I won't be a burden. I'll do anything."

"You're being childish, Rin," he said quietly.

Rin opened the front of her robe, and slowly pushed down the material from either shoulder.

She could not bear to look at him.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the hem of her kimono and yanked it back over her shoulders.

"I did not raise you to be any man's mistress!" His eyes were burning.

"I will love and do as I please!" Rin's cheeks flushed with shame as she hugged the material against her chest.

Sesshoumaru regarded her.

"And what would please you? You and your bastard children? To be kept or passed away on a whim? It would please you to have no status, no security or legitimacy? Would you bring forth bastard sons like Inuyasha, sons with no standing or inheritance, except what their father might choose to give them?"

"Your father loved and protected Inuyasha's mother!" she cried.

"And when he died I drove her from his house," he answered coldly.

He paused a moment.

"I am leaving. You are an adult human now. Do what you like."

"Sesshoumaru-sama—"

"I will not interfere in your life again. You will have to depend on Inuyasha to protect you." His voice became ever so slightly mocking. "Or perhaps now you are grown you will find some mighty human warrior to take care of you."

Her shame had turned to anger. "You see no value in humans, do you?"

He faced the door.

"No. I do not."

 _This is it,_ she realized with a shock. _He's leaving again, for good this time. Sesshoumaru will not change._ She closed her eyes.

 _I love him,_ she thought. She repeated it to herself. _I love him._ Through her misery she felt calmer, peaceful. If this was to be their final parting, she would not allow it to be bitter. She was not a little girl crying in the fields anymore. She was a young woman now, and she must be strong. Out of love.

Rin opened her eyes.

He was at the door.

"Sesshoumaru."

He paused and turned his head slightly in her direction.

"Thank you for restoring me to life when I was a child." She lowered her eyes in respect. "I wish you prosperity and victory in every battle." She swallowed. "Jaken told me that you will be married soon. I hope that the bride that you select will love and honor you as much as you deserve!"

"May you have every happiness," she added fervently.

He turned around fully and looked at her.

"Oh, and-" she said, feeling suddenly far less grand. "And please tell Jaken goodbye for me, and that I'm sorry Inuyasha hit him that last time." She blushed.

He continued staring--an expression Rin found impossible to interpret. She thought he might be angry. And possibly perplexed? His eyes finally narrowed and he scoffed. He stood in the doorway, a scornful high youkai, Lord of the Western Lands.

Then he turned and left the room.

 _Goodbye,_ she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst... It's not the end. 
> 
> Yeah, Sesshoumaru is still missing an arm in this story. I thought about updating that (and substituting Bakusaiga for Toukijin) but then I would feel obligated to update so many other details that I decided it was best to leave things as I originally wrote them. Besides, I kind of prefer Sesshoumaru with one arm!


	8. Chapter Eight

It was a cool, moist spring evening.

The sun was beginning to set, bathing the rice fields and the forms of two figures trudging towards the village with shades of pink. Rin paused for a moment, breathing in the new air with its smell of blossoms and budding greens. She was glad that winter was finally over, the snows gone for another year. A breeze rippled across her arms. She shivered and rubbed them.

"It's getting chilly. Too bad we didn't think to wear something warmer."

"Uh… yeah." Ichiro kept staring at her.

"What's with you anyway?"

"Um…" he stammered.

"Ichiro?"

"Um…"

Rin looked at him.

"Rin?" he finally squeaked.

"Yes?"

"I, um…"

She laid her hand across his forehead.

"You look terrible. Are you feeling okay?" She removed her hand but studied his face with concern.

Ichiro swallowed and stood up very straight.

"Rin, IfyoumarrymeIpromisetosupportyouandtakecareofyouandearnagoodlivingandbeagoodhusband."

Rin blinked.

"Ichiro, how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm over twelve!" he cried miserably.

"Oh, Ichiro," she said kindly, and smiled. "I'm very flattered. But don't you think you're a little young to get married? And I thought that you liked Takumi's niece, Suzume."

Ichiro's cheeks turned pink.

"Well, yes… But they're saying in the village that you're getting too old and if you don't get married soon nobody will want to marry you at all."

Rin's smile disappeared. She said nothing.

"Besides, Father says it's never too soon to start looking for the woman who will bear my sons." Ichiro threw out his shoulders and tried his best to look dignified, held the pose a fraction of a moment, then slumped, blushing furiously.

Rin checked her desire to laugh.

"Ichiro, I'm—" She searched for the right word. "I'm honored, but I don't think it would work."

"You're not still in love with Inuyasha's brother are you?"

She paused.

"I worry about him sometimes," she finally answered. "I hope that he's happy."

"You worry about _Sesshoumaru_?"

"Yes," she said. "I worry he might be lonely."

Ichiro looked incredulous.

Rin could understand his reaction. When she had been younger, still traveling with her two demon protectors, she would never have considered that the Great Lord Sesshoumaru could ever be lonely. Rin could be lonely, but not him. He was too strong, too perfect, he didn't need anything or anyone. And yet, now that she was older, she wondered. Why _had_ he allowed her to follow him? Maybe she had recognized something deep down, even if she had been too young to realize it then.

She smiled at Ichiro once more.

"Thanks for thinking about me. You're going to make someone a wonderful husband someday."

"Thanks, Rin," he mumbled, digging his toe into the ground and grinning.

"C'mon, let's get back. Maybe Inuyasha's returned."

He nodded, and the two resumed walking.

"So Ichiro, why didn't you just ask me to marry you?" Rin teased. "Why did you have to make me all those promises?"

"Oh," he answered, and laughed a little. Now that it was over, he was relaxed again. "I was afraid that you wouldn't say yes just for me. I thought that I'd have to give you reasons."

She rolled her eyes and playfully tried to snatch the basket of fish he was carrying.

"So if you're not going to get married, what _are_ you going to do?" he asked, dodging.

"I'm not sure," she answered slowly. She had thought a lot about that question during the recent winter months, had even considered leaving the village. But that would mean leaving Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango, Ichiro and the children. She did not want to be alone again.

The sun had finally sunk into the West, leaving the world in fading bluish grey light. Torchlight flickered from the village. They reached Inuyasha's home.

"I'm going to check on my brothers," said Ichiro.

Rin nodded in acknowledgement and went inside.

Kagome was sitting on the floor, next to the mat where her son Akio was asleep. He was a beautiful, healthy baby with Kagome's brown eyes and a shock of thick hair--black like his mother's, unruly like his father's. Inuyasha's demon blood had been diluted, but Akio still bore signs of his dog youkai heritage. Soft, blunted claws that Inuyasha proudly assured everyone would grow stronger as he grew older and a pronounced tendency towards puppy-like qualities. Recently he had cut his first tooth--again, to Inuyasha's delight, a tiny fang.

Akio was dreaming in his sleep, his nose twitching. Kagome watched him adoringly. Rin knelt beside her.

"No word from Inuyasha?"

Kagome bit her lip and shook her head. "He's been gone over a week. There's trouble coming, I know it."

It had been almost two weeks since a group of traveling monks had visited the village, bringing news of demon battles in the North. Rumor was that the wolf clans had been driven from the mountains. Inuyasha had gone to investigate.

"We could send for Sango and Miroku," Rin suggested.

Kagome considered for a moment before replying.

"No…" she said reluctantly. "Miroku's guarding Kaede on her pilgrimage to the lake shrine."

"What about Sango?"

"I think she went to guard Miroku from the shrine maidens."

They grinned. Akio stirred in his sleep and, after trading guilty looks, the two said nothing for several minutes, waiting for the child to settle down again.

"SISTER!"

"KAGOME-SAMA!"

The shouting came from outside the door. The young women froze. Someone pounded loudly on the side of the house.

Kagome leapt to the door and flung it open.

Akio began to whimper. Rin picked him up, shushing him against her chest and smoothing his hair. She peered over Kagome's shoulder.

_A wolf youkai._

Kagome spoke.

"Hakkaku? What's happened?"

A shiver of involuntary fear rippled down Rin's back as she recognized the demon. Wolves had killed her once, and no matter how helpful their leader Kouga and his followers had subsequently been in the hunt for Naraku, she had never fully overcome her terror from that childhood episode. Fear quickly turned to curiosity, then dread. The wolf youkai had a bloody bandage wrapped around his forehead. He was pale and wheezing, his eyes wide with alarm.

Kagome's face drained of color. She grabbed Hakkaku's shoulders.

"Hakkaku, where is Kouga? Have you seen Inuyasha?"

She shook him.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"It was the Cats!" the frightened demon finally sputtered.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Kagome?"

With their attention riveted on Hakkaku, Kagome and Rin had failed to notice the two figures grouped together by the edge of the forest. One, another wolf demon, was standing--the other was sagged against him, an arm twisted around his shoulder for support. Long white hair. Red clothing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha slumped against Ginta's shoulder, too weak to say her name again. Kagome ran to him, cradling his face in her hands.

"Inuyasha…"

The half-demon had slipped out of consciousness.

"Get him inside," Kagome ordered, charging ahead of them. Hakkaku shouldered Inuyasha's free side and together the two wolf demons carried him into the house, placing him down awkwardly on the bedding that Kagome had unrolled on the floor.

Rin followed them inside. Akio was fully awake and complaining in a cranky wail. Rin tried to quiet him, bouncing him on her hip, at the same time anxious to hear what Ginta and Hakkaku were saying. The two demons crowded behind Kagome.

"It was the cats, Sister!"

"They had driven us back!"

"Inuyasha and Kouga stopped them!"

Kagome wasn't paying attention to either of them. She tugged off Inuyasha's shirt and paused for one horrified moment as she took in the rough bandages inexpertly wrapped around his chest. His right side was sticky and caked with drying blood. She grabbed a small pair of scissors from her medicine box and began to carefully snip through the bindings.

Rin turned to one of the wolf demons. "When did they attack?" she asked.

"Early this morning," Hakkaku answered, his eyes wide. "It's a clan of the panther youkai from the North, they've been driving off other demons from all the areas around here."

"They killed dozens and dozens before Inuyasha and Kouga arrived!" added Ginta.

"Kouga ordered us to return Inuyasha to Kagome. He had to stay on the mountain in case the cats attack again," finished Hakkaku.

Akio had begun to wail in earnest. Ginta bent down and started making faces and cooing noises. Hakkaku peered over Kagome's shoulder.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" shouted Kagome.

Rin joined the chastened youkai outside.

"Thank you," she said. "Will you be okay?"

"We're fine," answered Hakkaku. "But we have to get back to Kouga."

Ginta was still making faces at Akio. The infant was now laughing, his little open mouth open revealing a second newly-teethed fang.

"Ginta! shouted Hakkaku impatiently, knocking him on the back of the head.

Ginta straightened up and the two of them began to run as if an entire tribe of demon cat warriors were hot on their heels.

Rin waited outside with the baby, giving Kagome the privacy and time she needed to tend to Inuyasha. She scanned the forest nervously, a knot beginning to form inside her stomach. She wondered how the wolves were faring. Had Inuyasha and Kouga managed to repel the hostile youkai permanently?

Akio had fallen asleep again in her arms. Rin looked down at his small claws, curled into tiny fists as he slept. He was so helpless... She shivered. _Panther tribes._ A distant memory stirred in the back of her mind. She was certain she had encountered panther demons once before, before with Jaken and Sesshoumaru…

"Rin?"

Ichiro's voice startled her. _He was here?_ How long had she been waiting? An hour?

"Inuyasha's awake."

They hurried back into the house, Rin taking a moment to carefully lay Akio in his cradle in the other room where it would be quieter.

Inuyasha's eyes were closed. His breaths came out in rasps. In addition to his re-bandaged chest, Rin noticed his left shoulder and arm were also now in a sling.

"Those stupid wolves should never have brought me back here," he said out loud.

"Hakkaku said you chased the demons away," said Kagome, dabbing at four long scratch marks on his right forearm.

Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"Yeah. And they'll be coming after me now."

Kagome stared at him, her eyes wide. She turned to Ichiro.

"Go find Takumi. Get the men together and tell them they have to fortify the village."

"No!" said Inuyasha. "Get them out of here. Villagers aren't any match against these demons. They'll only be in the way."

"Inuyasha—"

"Get them out!" he insisted angrily. "You, too, Kagome. The cats know I'm a threat and they know I'm wounded, they'll be tracking my blood right back to this village. And I don't think they like dogs much, either," he added grimly. "I'll have to face them here."

Kagome spoke again to Ichiro.

"Do what he says. Tell everyone that they have to evacuate the village. Take shelter in the huts by the river."

"Yes," said Ichiro, and ran out.

Inuyasha turned his face toward the wall.

"It won't make much difference anyway. If the demons get past me they'll slaughter everybody here."

"Inuyasha, you can't fight again. You haven't had time to heal."

"If they come I'll have to," he answered roughly, grimacing from the pain. "And I don't want you here. Take Rin, take Akio, and get as far away as you can."

"No," answered Kagome.

"Kagome!"

"No," she repeated stubbornly, gripping his hand. "I'm not leaving."

Rin quietly slid open the dividing screen and slipped out of the room.

She went to the chest where she kept her own things and changed into her exterminator's suit. She picked up her dagger and a whetstone and slowly began sharpening the blade. Even if he wasn't injured, Inuyasha would be hard pressed to take on an entire clan of demon warriors. She heard excited shouting and commotion outside, the sounds of the villagers gathering in groups and moving quickly past the house. Then the sounds died away and it became eerily quiet. She struggled to control her fear, breathing deeply, in and out. 

There was a knock on the screen. Ichiro slid the panel open without waiting for a response.

Rin looked up.

Ichiro seemed as nervous as she was. He was also dressed in his fighting costume, sickle tucked into his belt, the chain dangling from his hip.

"Jiro and Saburo are looking for Kirara. I've sent the rest of my brothers with the villagers to the river."

Rin nodded.

"I'm going to send Kirara to fetch my parents and Lady Kaede. They might be able to get back before the demons attack."

She nodded again, and rose to follow him out of the house.

"Ichiro! Ichiro!"

Rin heard Kirara's roar before she saw the demon.

Kirara had already transformed into a giant cat, larger than a bear. Her eyes blazed with demon energy, her long tusk-like fangs were already bared. Ichiro hoisted his two frightened little brothers onto the demon's back.

"Hurry! Bring Mother and Father back as quickly as you can."

"Wait," Rin interrupted. "Kirara, do you remember Inuyasha's brother's scent?"

"No!" Ichiro shouted.

"These are high youkai!" Rin shouted back. "Miroku and Sango won't be able to stop them." She pleaded with Kirara.

"Kirara, listen to me. You have to find Sesshoumaru first. Find him."

Jiro was trembling. She reached up and clutched his arm.

"Tell Sesshoumaru—" She paused. _What could she tell Sesshoumaru?_ She couldn't ask him to come. He had warned her that he would not interfere in her life again. It had been explicit. She couldn't ask him to come for her sake.

"Tell him… the panther tribes are coming from the North. Tell him that Inuyasha is badly injured."

She gripped the boy's arm tightly.

"Tell him that we are going to die."

 _He'll know,_ she thought. _And then he will have to decide._

"Don't do it, Jiro! Don't do it, Kirara!" Ichiro screamed.

Rin looked into the cat demon's eyes once more.

"Find him, Kirara. He's our only chance."

Kirara growled once. Rin couldn't tell if it was an assent or not. The demon leapt into the air, a terrified Jiro and Saburo clinging to its back.

"ARE YOU MAD?" Ichiro shouted, his eyes wild with anger. "He might kill my brothers!"

"No," she answered, still watching as Kirara rapidly disappeared into the night sky. "He won't hurt them."

 _He wouldn't hurt them,_ she assured herself. But he might decide that her fate, and especially his hanyou brother's fate, were no longer his concern.

She turned to Ichiro.

"It's the only chance we have," she repeated, desperately willing him to understand.

Kagome appeared in the doorway.

"We have to prepare," she said to them. "They'll be coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, another cliffhanger. Lots of action coming next chapter!


	10. Chapter Ten

"Stupid wolves," muttered Inuyasha through clenched teeth.

He sat outside the house, back propped against the wall, Tetsusaiga upright in his crossed arms.

"Maybe they won't attack this soon," Ichiro fretted quietly to Rin. They were kneeling side by side not far from where Inuyasha was resting. "Inuyasha heals quickly."

"No, they're demons, too. They know how quickly a demon heals," Inuyasha said out loud.

Kagome sat on the ground beside him, the baby squirming in her arms.

"Da, Da, Da," babbled Akio, reaching for one of Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha was very still.

"It was only a matter of time," he continued, half to himself. "They're driving off all the demons in the area, and I'm sure that includes half-demons, too. They would have come eventually." Kagome laid her head on his shoulder.

Rin wondered if Kirara and Jiro had found Sesshoumaru.

They waited, silently. Inuyasha closed his eyes. Half an hour passed.

Inuyasha opened his eyes suddenly and stood up, startling Rin. He rocked forward, struggling to regain his balance.

"Kagome," he said, scanning the forest. "Take Akio inside."

"Inuyasha?"

"NOW."

Kagome hugged her son tightly and stumbled into the house.

"They're coming," said Inuyasha.

Rin and Ichiro jumped to their feet.

Rin heard the cat demons before she could see them---mewling and the rustling of leaves as shadows moved among the trees. One by one, glinting pairs of narrow feline eyes appeared in the black fringe of the forest.

Two figures stepped out of the darkness.

Rin's breath caught in her throat. She recognized them. She _had_ encountered the panther tribe before. The dim memory leapt to her mind. Two panther youkai---both now standing before her. The male wearing heavy gold and bronze armor, long black hair curling down his back. Like Sesshoumaru, his status and power as a daiyoukai were immediately apparent. But unlike her former protector, his face did not express placid if deadly indifference, but distinct malice and cruelty. And, as he appraised them, triumph. The demon lord was clearly not threatened by the sight of a wounded half-demon, or two humans. But it was the female that Rin remembered better: a tall demoness, with long shimmery hair, her mouth set in a light but cold smile. A sword dangled from her hip, and in her hand she carried a long white staff. Rin remembered thinking at the time that Sesshoumaru had found the demon attractive. And she was still attractive, possessing all the unnatural beauty and deadly grace of a daiyoukai herself. Rin even recalled the name by which Sesshoumaru had addressed her: _Touran_.

"Worthless half-breed," snarled the male warrior. Inuyasha set his teeth on edge. In his grip, Tetsusaiga transformed into a large fang.

"Bring it on," Inuyasha growled angrily.

The male demon wasted no further words. He charged Inuyasha, his own curved sword glimmering with red light.

Swords clashed once, twice, twice again. Inuyasha shouted as Tetsusaiga struck against the panther lord's weapon with a wave of sonic thunder.

With amazed hope Rin watched as the demon was repelled. But hope quickly turned to dread as she looked to Inuyasha. His wounds had reopened--a wet dark stain rapidly spreading along the side of his red fire rat jacket. Inuyasha was panting, his eyes burning with pain and rage. Rage--and fear.

_Not fear for himself._ Rin thought of Akio, his tiny helpless fists and fangs. _Stay near the_ _house_ , she told herself. She had to protect Kagome and the baby. Even if it meant her own life. Growls and meows intensified just beyond the brush. There were other demons out there, holding back. Ichiro raised his sickle.

The male daiyoukai attacked again. This time Touran joined him, assailing Inuyasha from the rear. The end of her staff punched sharply against the hanyou's left elbow. There was a crunch of breaking bone as Inuyasha screamed in agony. A second blow from the panther lord knocked him to the dirt.

With Inuyasha momentarily down, the other panther demons finally burst from the forest. Cat warriors covered in brown fur, claws and weapons extended, screeching as they attacked.

Rin hurled compacts of poison with both hands. They exploded into dust as they impacted against the ground. Covering her mouth, she heard piercing screams as the dust burned the demons' eyes.

"Rin! Get down!"

She reacted instantly, her body instinctively putting into action the years of defensive training with Sango. Rin fell to the ground as Ichiro's sickle soared over where her head had been seconds before, striking two demons in the clearing cloud of dust. Not wasting any time, she swung her legs around on the ground, tripping a third. She scooped up his weapon--a long wooden pike--slamming him in the head with the blunt end.

Two more demons attacked. She fought them, struggling to catch a glimpse of Inuyasha. She heard him shouting, Ichiro shouting, metal crashing against metal. More warriors attacking. From the corner of her eye, Rin watched too late as a demon's fist connected with Ichiro's jaw. The boy crumpled to the ground.

A cat swung for her. She jumped back but he caught her side, the blow strong enough to knock her down. He reached for her as she kicked upwards with both feet, deflecting him. Another cat grabbed for her. Rin's hand flew for her dagger, pulling it from her side and ramming it upward against his chest. She choked back her horrified shock as he staggered away, leaving her hands covered in blood. She scrambled for the pike.

But the cats had paused. They were hissing softly, their attention suddenly focused away from Rin. Several cautiously stepped backward, closer to the line of trees. She stretched her neck around.

He was standing pale in the darkness, not far from them. A tall figure, dressed in white, the ties of his colored sash moving slightly in the wind.

Sesshoumaru had come.

The panther youkai growled quietly. Both Touran and her husband whirled around.

Gratitude, relief, and love poured over Rin. _He had come._ He would always come. Even if she couldn't have him in the way she wanted, even so, he would never abandon her. She fought back a joyful urge to call out his name.

Sesshoumaru was not looking at her. He was calm, expressionless.

"How touching!" laughed Touran. But her laughter sounded forced. "I should have known you'd come to look after your little brother."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know why he's here, and I don't need anybody's help," scowled Inuyasha, crawling towards Tetsusaiga.

Rin suddenly understood why Sesshoumaru so often lost his temper with his sibling.

Sesshoumaru looked at him.

"Inuyasha," he said, coolly. "Shut up."

He addressed Touran, ignoring her husband's surprised glare of hatred.

"I thought you had sworn never again to invade these territories," he said. A slight smile appeared on his lips. "I should have known that a Cat would have no honor."

Touran frowned.

"This was not my choice," she answered. She did not look pleased.

The demon lord growled. He lifted his sword and attacked with preternatural speed.

Sesshoumaru moved just as swiftly to the right, dodging easily. He pulled Toukijin from his side in the same fluid movement, quickly whipping it around and against the curved red sword of his opponent. Deadly energy crackled from the two weapons as the two daiyoukai struggled, then broke apart.

Sesshoumaru was the quicker on the second charge, striking the demon's shoulder guard, the force from Toukijin shattering his heavy bronze breastplate and armor.

From where she crouched, Rin felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Someone was watching her.

It was Touran. The demoness smiled.

"Sesshoumaru," she called out in a ringing voice. "She's quite grown up, isn't she?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes skipped not to Rin, but to Touran.

The demoness raised her staff and pointed it at Rin. A blast of icy blue power hurtled through the air.

Sesshoumaru leapt away from the male demon and caught the blast on his sword. Blue lightening danced along Toukijin's blade before Sesshoumaru swept it back in Touran's direction. Touran was hit full in the chest, screaming as she was thrown backwards. Rin scrambled towards Inuyasha's doorway. Too late, Sesshoumaru spun around to face his previous opponent. The demon was already there, his own sword crashing against Toukijin and knocking it from its master's grip. A second blow caught Sesshoumaru on the chest--stopped from cutting him by his armor, but the force of the demonic energy propelling him backwards against the outer wall of the house. To Rin's horror he did not get up. The demon lord raised his sword again.

"Drop it," ordered Inuyasha suddenly. "Or she gets it." He smiled grimly as he held Tetsusaiga against Touran's throat. The demoness was half sitting, half lying on the ground. Her eyes flew wide with panic. She looked towards her husband.

The male demon's eyes turned to her and Inuyasha. Then his mouth curled into a sneer as he swiftly returned his attention to Sesshoumaru. He lifted his sword to deliver the deathblow.

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin screamed.

Touran's face contorted with anger. Even Inuyasha seemed taken aback. Touran took advantage of his uncertainty, and slashed him across the cheek with her claws. She lunged for her staff and swung it upward, connecting with Inuyasha's skull and knocking him to the ground.

"Die like a dog," hissed the male demon, lifting his red sword into the air.

"No!" Rin cried, throwing herself in front of her former guardian's body.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and flung her aside.

Rin rolled to her feet and screamed, charging the demon with her fists. He kicked her sharply in the stomach, knocking her back into Sesshoumaru.

**_TWANG!_ **

The panther demon fell over thrashing in the dust, Kagome's purity arrow lodged in his throat. Kagome stood in her doorway and fitted another arrow to the string.

Stunned, Rin stayed leaning against Sesshoumaru. She could feel his labored breathing on the back of her neck, breathing that would have been imperceptible to anyone not so closely near him. Her own heart was pounding. Rin felt his muscles tense beneath her.

"Touran… help me…" The cat lord lay wheezing on his back.

Touran's eyes traveled from his prostrate form to Kagome, then to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, the latter panting but now standing, leaning on Tetsusaiga for support. She hesitated for a moment, then smiled harshly.

"Panthers of the West, we depart!"

Sesshoumaru sprung into the air, knocking Rin to the side, lashing his poison whip in Touran's direction. Before it reached her, the demoness had thrown both arms downward, raising a barrier of ice from the ground, blocking the attack. She laughed and lifted into the air as the wall of ice exploded and hurled towards them. Sesshoumaru somersaulted backwards, as Rin and Kagome dropped to the ground together, shielding their heads with their arms. When Rin raised her head, Touran was gone and half of the cat warriors were retreating in the direction of the west. The remaining cat demons looked at one other in panic.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" screamed Inuyasha, bringing down Tetsusaiga and slaughtering the demons in its path.

"RETREAT!" shrieked a cat, "RETREAT TO THE NORTH!" He gurgled blood as Sesshoumaru's sword slashed through his chest.

"RETREAT!" the cat warriors cried, scattering and running recklessly away from the village.

Sesshoumaru made to pursue them, then stopped, his eyes darting towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha's head was bowed, his breathing loud and rattling. He dropped to his knees, and collapsed face forward on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, running and dropping down beside him.

Movement to her right caught Rin's attention. Ichiro had pulled himself to his hands and knees, shaking his head. She looked back at Sesshoumaru. He was standing still, the breeze lifting his long white hair and fluttering his torn sleeves. His face was impassive, but his eyes were fixed on his brother's prone body. Rin gazed at him for a long second, afraid that he would disappear the moment she looked away. Then she remembered her responsibilities, hastily scrambled to her feet and stumbled to Kagome's side.

Rin couldn't know it, but as she moved a pair of eyes flew to her. Golden eyes that studied her, with an intensity their owner would never allow anyone to interpret.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Five figures clustered around the injured hanyou, who once more lay unconscious and bandaged inside the house.

Rin bit her lip, watching Inuyasha. By now Kirara had returned with Miroku, Sango, and Kaede. The old miko and the monk sat together on one side of Inuyasha, deep in prayerful meditation. There was nothing more to be done now, except to wait.

Kagome knelt on the floor on his side, quietly stroking her husband's hand.

Inuyasha coughed. His nose twitched and he groaned. His eyelids fluttered open as he turned his head to one side.

"Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and squeezed his hand.

Squeezing back, Inuyasha squinted at another blurry figure looming over him—a pale figure slowly coming into focus.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru extended his arm towards his brother—and slapped him hard across the face with the back of his hand.

"What the HELL was that for?" Inuyasha yelped.

"Inuyasha," said Sesshoumaru, "your inadequate skill and pitiful inability to protect your own family nearly resulted in their slaughter and, more importantly, the slaughter of _my_ ward."

"You SON OF A BITCH! Let me at him!" roared Inuyasha, as Miroku struggled to hold him down.

"Inuyasha," whispered Kagome through happy tears.

Rin quickly stepped into the next room, where Sango knelt fussing over Ichiro, surrounded by her other children. Six worried Miroku-like faces stared up at Rin, the youngest three nervously gripping their mother's skirt.

"He's okay!" Rin announced.

"We made it!" answered Ichiro, turning red as Sango licked her thumb and scrubbed a spot of dirt off his cheek. 

Rin nodded, and relaxed into a smile of pure relief.

~~~~~~~~~~

The night sky was slowly turning gray when Rin woke before dawn. She rubbed her eyes, still exhausted after just a few hours of sleep.

She reluctantly rose and quietly picked up the wooden bucket beside the door so that she could fetch and begin boiling water for morning tea. Kagome could probably use a hot drink.

The house and the village were still. Considering how much had happened just a few hours before, it felt bizarrely peaceful.

Rin was startled by the sight of the giant white dog resting in the clearing between the edge of the village and the beginning of the forest.

She stopped mid-stride, the bucket nearly dropping from her grip.

She hadn't seen Sesshoumaru in his true form since before the final battle with Naraku. He was a demon the size of a temple, with a great mane of flowing silver fur. A familiar crescent moon marked the beast's smooth white forehead. The dog's left limb was missing. His eyes were huge, a hellish fiery red. 

Those eyes were fixed on her. The glowing red orbs were even more inscrutable than his customary golden ones, animal and supernatural.

Beyond her initial jolt, Rin wasn't frightened. She looked at the space where his front leg would have been. All the years she had traveled with Sesshoumaru, and he had never discussed that handicap. She had never heard him curse or reproach Inuyasha for its loss, either. She wondered how often he thought about his injury, wondered if he ever felt impeded, or wished to be whole again. Did he ever feel afraid?

Rin recalled thinking about Sesshoumaru's possible loneliness during her conversation with Ichiro. The conversation seemed ages ago, and yet it hadn't even been a day. Loneliness, and now fear. When she had been a child, she would scarcely have thought either possible.

Rin suddenly felt uncomfortable and looked away, thankful that mind reading, as far as she knew, wasn't one of his youkai abilities. 

Slowly, aware that his eyes were following her, she made her way past him to the well.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Your sacrifice would have been in vain." He said it matter of factly.

Rin had gone to the river alone to do the washing while Kagome continued to tend Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had found her there, quietly appearing from the forest with no other words of greeting.

He paused, waiting for a response. She continued washing. 

His eyes narrowed.

"You would have achieved nothing against a demon such as that. You would have died quickly," he said.

Rin finishing wringing water from the last of Akio's things and stood up.

"Yes, I know," she answered simply.

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"And you know that I did not come here in order to retrieve you."

"I know that, too," Rin answered honestly.

It took him several moments to react. Finally, he scoffed, turned, and left her.

She stopped herself from watching him leave and folded the damp clothes into her wicker basket.

~~~~~~~~~~

She hadn't been sure that she would see him again. Yet the next morning he approached her once more.

Inuyasha had slept most of the preceding day, but he was recovering well. Kagome had finally consented to a well-needed rest herself. Despite it being Spring, there was still a damp chill to the air and Rin bundled Akio into his small outer robe. She carried him past the rice fields to the edge of the meadow where a small copse of white cherry trees stood, their blossoms open and clinging to the dark branches like pale stars. It was there the elder son of the great Dog General found her. 

Akio squirmed out of her arms, and crawled towards Sesshoumaru's pant leg. He paused, staring up at the towering demon standing before him.

Akio bared his two baby fangs, and began to growl.

Sesshoumaru stared back at him.

"He looks like his mother," Sesshoumaru said finally. "Though I can see he's inherited Inuyasha's disposition," he added dryly. He didn't seem overly interested.

Rin plucked Akio back into her lap before he could pounce on his uncle's boot. Sesshoumaru's remark had brought to mind a question she had always wondered.

"My Lord? What was your mother like? Was she a very beautiful demon?"

If he was surprised by her question, he did not show it.

"Yes."

"Did your father love her very much?"

"My father honored her. He made her son his heir, bequeathed him lordship of his servants and home, and all the Western Lands over which he ruled. Only his personal effects did he dispose of as he wished. To his favorite son, he only left his sword, Tetsusaiga."

"Inuyasha… was the favorite son?" Rin was confused.

Sesshoumaru's face betrayed no emotion.

"Yes."

"But Inuyasha was only an infant when your father was killed. How could your father prefer him?"

"He was the son of the woman my father loved."

Rin was silent.

A stiff breeze lifted their hair, shaking loose a handful of petals that swirled across the fresh grass.

~~~~~~~~~~

Three more days passed.

Rin took the baby out of the house whenever possible, giving Inuyasha and Kagome as much peace and time to themselves as she could. Sesshoumaru sought her out on several occasions. He rarely initiated conversations, but he willingly answered any questions she asked about his travels over the years, the demons he had fought, the mishaps Jaken had caused. Sometimes he said nothing at all, just sat or rested nearby. Rin quickly grew comfortable with his quiet companionship. It surprised her how much like the old days it was. Gradually, she resumed going about her chores, sometimes singing to Akio as she worked. But she was always aware of him. Occasionally some stunt of Akio's would amuse her so that she would laugh, looking up to share her grin with Sesshoumaru. It didn't bother her that he never smiled back, she knew that he was paying attention.

On one occasion, she decided to ask the OTHER question that was foremost in her mind.

Akio had curled into her lap, burrowing down like a sleepy puppy, his thumb lazily lodged in his mouth. His eyelids slipped down and he settled into peaceful rhythmic breathing. Rin affectionately pressed her cheek against the top of his thick black hair.

 _It might as well be now,_ she thought ruefully.

"Sesshoumaru—" she started.

Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"You're married now," she pronounced, wishing that she had thought of a more tactful approach.

"No." He looked away.

Forgetting tact altogether, she stared at him, blatantly surprised.

"Why not?" she blurted out.

Sesshoumaru looked as uneasy as it was possible for a normally stoic, deadly daiyoukai to look.

"I have had much to do," he said sternly. "No one had lived in my father's house for many years. I had to properly secure what was mine first."

 _A year is an awfully long time to clean house,_ Rin thought, but prudently decided to keep to herself.

"Have you picked out a bride?" she asked instead.

"Yes."

"Who is she?"

"The daughter of an ally of my father's."

Rin could tell the demon lord was growing increasingly uncomfortable, and that being uncomfortable was not a sensation that Sesshoumaru particularly enjoyed. Right about now, she thought, if I were younger, Jaken would tell me to be quiet and stop bothering him.

But Jaken _wasn't_ here and she was long past being intimidated by Sesshoumaru's mere presence. She remembered a conversation she and Jaken had once had...

"Jaken explained to me that youkai marriages are carefully planned alliances. Have you spoken with her or made arrangements with her family?"

"NO."

"You shouldn't wait very long," she continued, ignoring the warning hint of annoyance in his voice. She fiddled with some knots in Akio's hair.

"It isn't good for anyone to be alone," she finished.

He narrowed his eyes, but her attention seemed to be focused on untangling a particularly stubborn knot.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Rin, you have been much help to Kagome in tending Inuyasha."

Rin bowed her head.

"Thank you, Lady Kaede."

Kaede finished wrapping some dried medicinal herbs in cloth and handed them to Rin, studying her carefully as she did so.

"I have been thinking," the old woman began. "Kagome is often busy taking care of her baby, not to mention that wild husband of hers. And I'm not getting any younger. I could use more help around here."

Rin blinked in surprise. _Help Kaede?_ If she accepted, she wouldn't have to worry about leaving the village. There would be a place for her, a role to be fulfilled. Kaede would probably allow her to move into her home by the temple, too.

"You would have to concentrate. No daydreaming or drifting off," Kaede added, one eyebrow raised.

Rin bit her lip. She nodded and smiled a little guiltily.

"Thank you, Lady Kaede. I will consider it." Rin's expression was thoughtful. "I want to be where I am needed. So many people have taken care of me over the years, I want to give that back to others."

"You are a good girl," said Kaede, smiling. "And you are right. There are many people in this world that need to be loved and cared for… in different ways." The old miko peered at her. "Think about it carefully before you make a decision," she finished.

Rin nodded again.

"I will," she promised.

~~~~~~~~~~

That evening, the house was filled with the delicious warm smell of fish stew. Kagome knelt by the small home fire, sprinkling the final seasonings into the pot. Miroku and Sango were setting out rice and dinner bowls. 

Inuyasha was bored. He reached over and scooped up Akio, holding him in the air above his head and grinning as the child squealed in delight. Inuyasha's smile faded into puzzlement. He brought Akio's drooling face down to his nose, and sniffed twice. He frowned.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, a little too calmly. "Why does my son smell like Sesshoumaru?"

Everyone became extremely engrossed in whatever they were doing.

"Why is he still hanging around here?" Inuyasha insisted.

Miroku sighed.

"Your brother says that although your life means nothing to him, he will not permit you to heap further shame upon the family's name by allowing you to die at the hands of your father's enemies," the monk answered patiently.

"WHAT?"

Miroku suddenly seemed lost in meditation.

"We'll see about that…" Inuyasha muttered, gritting his teeth and rising to a sitting position.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "You're not fully healed yet, you shouldn't be getting up!"

"Keh," he scowled, taking a deep breath and standing up. He wobbled for a moment, then steadied. He smiled triumphantly as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Da-DA!" Akio shrieked gleefully.

"Hmpf." Inuyasha tousled his son's hair proudly. "That's right."

Rin quietly finished stitching the hem of the new blue silk kimono she was making. _He will be leaving soon,_ she thought to herself.


	12. Chapter Twelve

The next morning Rin was up before dawn. She returned early, just as Kagome was getting breakfast ready.

Rin re-dressed carefully, layering her crisp new kimono over a more delicate white one. The blue silk had been among the gifts that Sesshoumaru had sent last year, and it shimmered with purple undertones, the sleeves and back panels finely stitched with sprays of wisteria and a crescent moon in silver thread. She tied her obi tighter than usual, and smoothed the material taut. She ran her hands over her hips and smiled.

She hurried into the main room, declining the bowl of rice that Kagome offered her. Kneeling on the floor, she pulled out her storage chest, flipping open the lid and rummaging around the contents.

Inuyasha and Kagome both kept one eye on her, their chopsticks hovering mid-air.

Rin tried putting her hair up with combs, studied her reflection in her hand-mirror, frowned, and pulled them out again. Holding the mirror with one hand she used the other to tuck a few stray strands of hair behind each ear. She gave the mirror a final check, dropped it back in the chest, and snapped the lid shut.

"I'm going to take a walk," she called out.

"You're quite dressed up this morning," noted Kagome.

"Hmm," Rin answered absently. She plucked a small bunch of spring wildflowers that she had gathered earlier from the basket beside the door, and darted out.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks.

~~~~~~~~~~

She found him standing in the fields on the outskirts of the village, not far from where she had stopped with Ichiro just a few days earlier.

Rin's steps slowed as she approached him. She was sure that she could hear her own heart thumping in her chest. He stood watching her, his face as impassive as ever, his eyes golden and impenetrable.

She stared at his face, the dark angular markings along his cheekbones, the fringe of hair just above his eyes. A childhood memory glimmered in her awareness and she checked an unexpected and compelling desire to reach out and brush that hair with her fingers. His hair was so unlike any other's that she had seen, even Inuyasha's. It was shinier, smoother, paler. Not a dull white like Kaede's hair, but shimmery like silver. Un-human.

Like never before, Rin was conscious of her own human nature, and the vast gulf which separated that nature from that of a demon. She had seen Sesshoumaru in battle before, but she marveled again how strong, how different, how _dangerous_ a creature he really was. And yet, amazingly enough, she had never been afraid.

She dropped her gaze and kept her arms firmly at her sides. He was waiting for her to speak.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" she said.

He didn't answer, but Rin knew his silence was an affirmative.

"These are for you," she said a little shyly, handing him the flowers.

He took them, staring at the red and purple blossoms. He tucked the stems into his sash, against his armor.

"You used to do the same when I was a child," Rin observed. She smiled wistfully. "Sometimes I can't believe that you put up with me."

"You're no longer a child," he said quietly.

"No," Rin answered. "I'm not."

She paused, waiting for him to say something else. He was silent. Rin suddenly felt incredibly foolish. She had thought that maybe… the way he had been with her the past few days… _You idiot,_ she chided herself angrily. He was waiting for her to say goodbye. _Say it, get it over with_ , she commanded herself. _You can always cry later._

"Thank you for saving us. Goodbye." She hoped she didn't sound too short.

Sesshoumaru did not turn to leave.

"Rin." He seemed sterner, tenser than normal.

"Yes?"

"Are you unhappy here?"

Rin was too surprised by the question to answer. Sesshoumaru did not wait for one.

"If you are unhappy here, you may come with me."

"I am very happy here," Rin answered, and stared directly into his eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a long moment, his brow slightly furrowed. He drew in a breath as if to speak, then reconsidered. He bowed slightly to her, then turned and began to walk away.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she said.

He stopped, but did not turn around.

She spoke clearly.

"I am very happy here. But if the Lord Sesshoumaru desires it, I will leave and follow him."

Rin watched his shoulders rise and fall once as he inhaled a deep breath. He turned and faced her.

"You will be the Lady of the Western Lands. You will be my wife and mistress of my home, my servants, and all that I own. I will protect you, and your child shall inherit all that is mine after me."

Sesshoumaru stood tall and imposing, chin held high.

Rin resisted the urge to giggle. She covered her mouth with one hand, hoping to mask her mirth with a show of shyness.

He frowned.

"My lord, these are good things and I will accept them," she spoke solemnly, but her eyes danced. "But I would follow Sesshoumaru for love of him alone."

It seemed that he smiled—very, very slightly.

"Do what you like," he answered softly.

~~~~~~~~~~

A hedge rustled near the edge of the forest, close within eyeshot of the outlying fields.

"Quiet, Kagome!" hissed Inuyasha, peering through the brush, his eyes wide. "I think Sesshoumaru really _would_ kill me if catches us watching this."

"You dog boys are full of surprises."

"I don't get it. She must be nuts."

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome squeezed his waist. "She's been in love with him since she was eight years old."

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her, but his expression remained moderately perplexed and mildly disgusted. He shook his head.

"He's not a nice guy, Kagome. She's gotta be the only person in the world who would have loved him this long."

"Exactly," whispered Kagome happily, hugging him even tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru almost flubbed it there! Fortunately, Rin saved the day for both of them. :) Deliberate allusions in this chapter to an earlier proposal scene.
> 
> One more chapter to post. Also, I've started a Tumblr blog to keep up with Yashahime news & speculation, come say hello at manonlechaton (manonlechat was already taken, drat).


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being here! Revising this fic helped ease me back into the process of writing and I'm so happy people are still reading and enjoying this story.
> 
> I kept things at a T rating but be advised there is some adult content in this chapter (they're married, folks!).
> 
> I started but never finished a sequel called Towards the Future, which the curious can still find on FanFiction dot net. I likely won't be revising or resuming that story now that Hanyou no Yashahime has begun, but I'm pretty pleased one of my OC SessRin kids was basically Setsuna, right down to her naginata. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the end. xx.

A week later, they left Inuyasha's village behind.

Rin followed Sesshoumaru as he led the way through the forest. It was a warm, strange sensation to be traveling with him again, to know that she was going home with him. She had never visited his family home before and now, not only would she be seeing it for the first time, she was arriving as the lady of the house.

Jaken was in for _quite_ a surprise. She grinned in anticipation.

The sun had evaporated with the last of its pink and violet haze, replaced by grey and silver-lit twilight that gathered and deepened under the black leaves of the trees. Earlier in the day they had quietly conversed as they walked together, but over the past hour they had fallen silent.

Sesshoumaru stopped in small clearing, stood still for a moment, and began to unfasten his armor.

Rin suddenly felt a dozen butterflies quivering in her stomach.

She watched as he pulled loose his elegant sash and removed it from his waist. Methodically he removed his spiked shoulder guards and lifted his breastplate from his chest, laying Tenseiga carefully beside them under a gnarled magnolia. He drove his other sword Toukijin upright into the ground.

He stood up, looking idly at the canopy of leaves above them.

Rin hadn't moved from her side of the clearing.

"Are you afraid of something, Rin?" His attention was still fixed on some spot in the branches ahead.

She studied his face, wondering if he was serious. She noticed the small flicker of a smile on his countenance. The barest hint of annoyance in her eyes told him that she knew he was laughing at her.

Sesshoumaru caught the reproach from the corner of his eye and fought to keep his smile from broadening. He willed himself to look appropriately serious, with mixed success.

 _So much for being all grown up_ , Rin admonished herself. Not that she couldn't see the humor in the situation. She'd provoked him, teased him, attacked an armed daiyoukai with her bare hands, and NOW she was nervous? She _wanted_ this.

"No," she answered, shaking her head for extra emphasis. She hesitated a moment, then crossed the distance to his side.

She tentatively rested her head against his chest, waiting to see what he would do.

He dropped his hand to her waist. She felt his chin dip against the top of her head, as he breathed in the scent of her hair. 

Rin cautiously relaxed, leaning her weight against him and reveling in the sensation of being so close. She could feel the strength and warmth of his body through their clothes.

She lifted her head and with with her right hand timidly touched the side of his face. His skin was so soft, so beautiful. He closed his eyes as she passed her fingers lightly across his forehead, barely tracing the crescent moon there, then ghosting her fingertips across the delicate skin of his eyelids.

 _She was actually touching him_ , she thought in awe. With growing confidence, she stroked the magenta stripes that ran down his cheeks, feeling his breath warm on her palm. He encircled her with his arm, and pressed her palm against his lips. His mouth was warm, open.

Rin sucked in a deep breath, the jolt from that kiss traveling down her arm to be met by a tug from deep inside her body. 

She looked up into his eyes—golden, resolved, studying her face and features as if they were precious. She smiled at him between breaths.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting her face upward as he kissed her mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~

She woke later, curled up on his furry stole and nestled against his side, her kimono comfortably draped around her body.

  
Rin felt his arm lightly wrapped against her bare shoulder. She rubbed her cheek against the white fur and thought of all the times she snuggled next to him as a young child—safe, warm, protected.

She had been his then, and she was his again. _Only now I'm REALLY his_ , she thought to herself, and blushed all along her body. This was completely different. Now he belonged to her, too. Their former relationship had been precious to her, but she was glad it was ended. This was so much better. _Even demons changed._

"Does it hurt?" he asked quietly. He knew she was awake.

"Hurt?"

"You've bled."

"Only a little," she answered. _He was concerned for her._ Her smile widened. It reminded her of the time when she had found him wounded in the forest, and he had asked after the bruises she had received from the villagers. It had made her so blissfully, purely happy.

He was watching her, puzzled. She sat up and touched the junction of her neck and shoulder, where he had bitten her earlier. "Youkai will recognize this? They'll know that I belong with you?"

He looked away from her, but the corners of his mouth turned upward. She was beginning to find it much easier to interpret his moods. He was pleased.

"Yes."

"But what about the lord Sesshoumaru? How will others know that the handsome Lord of the Western Lands belongs with Rin?" She teased.

He regarded her seriously for a moment, then calmly reached up and brushed his silky hair away from his right shoulder.

"My lord, I wasn't—" Rin faltered.

He did not speak, calmly watching from golden eyes.

Her duller human teeth tore his flesh unevenly. He didn't flinch. The wound was angry and puckered, unlike the clean nick he'd given her. She recoiled.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried out, horrified. Her fingers flew up to stem the blood.

He caught her wrist.

"Leave it." He did not take his eyes from hers.

"I love you so much," she stammered, her voice trembling.

He hugged his face tightly against her heart for a brief moment. He released her, sweeping her hair back with his hand, kissing her.

She could feel the tips of his pointed nails, deliberately and carefully turned away from her skin. She sensed the equally keen fangs that lay just beyond his lips pressing against her collarbone. Demon fangs, demon claws. He could hurt her so easily, and yet he never, never would.

He was moving her. He kissed her again and she gasped, closing her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was an early summer evening the following year.

Near the edge of the forest, the two sons of the Great Dog General stood a few paces from one another, deadly silent. A warm breeze uplifted a few strands of their light hair. Golden eyes identified their mutual demon heritage—and betrayed their mutual vexation and firm determination not to acknowledge the other's presence. 

Inuyasha bristled with impatience. Although he supposed that he couldn't blame even Sesshoumaru for choosing his company over the muffled chatter of multiple female voices coming from inside his house, though he could hear Miroku's voice mixing easily enough with the others.

Inuyasha scowled. He cast a quick glance at his brother, who despite his high-and-mighty silent routine, looked equally irritated. _Well, at least that was something._ _It couldn't hurt to liven things up a little._

"So, have you ever told her?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Told her what?" he asked, feigning indifference.

"C'mon, you used to hang around here all the time when she lived with us. It's not like I couldn't smell you."

Sesshoumaru looked murderous.

"And now the mighty youkai Sesshoumaru is going to have a little half-demon." Inuyasha crossed his arms and smirked. "Just like his younger brother." 

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru responded coolly, "My child will be _nothing_ like you. You are a brainless pathetic excuse for a warrior, with no manners, pride, or sense of honor. You will be no equal to _my_ son in strength, stamina, or ability."

Inuyasha glared at him. "You may have a girl."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"You would not be her equal either." Sesshoumaru was inwardly rewarded by a low growl from his brother.

Rin appeared in the doorway, the gentle swell in her lower belly already apparent beneath several layers of richly worked silk. Sesshoumaru's hand impulsively reached for Tenseiga, his fingers lightly brushing the hilt. Not for the first time, he felt an impulse of gratitude for _Chichiue_ 's wisdom. He had been given a much greater gift than Tetsusaiga ever would have been.

 _Father._ Father and humans. He wondered if his father's spirit still existed in a place where he could see him now. _He would be... pleased._

Inuyasha watched his brother's eyes soften on his pregnant wife.

"You're more like Dad than I thought," Inuyasha said, genuinely surprised and reining the sarcasm in his voice to a bare minimum.

"Our father was a Great Demon, but I, Sesshoumaru, have done better," Sesshoumaru answered, walking towards the dragon and deliberately ignoring Inuyasha's stunned expression. 

_It is true_ , thought Sesshoumaru, as he waited for Rin to join him. _I have done what my father dared not._ He smiled to himself.

 _His_ family would be strong and undivided. The child would be a hanyou, but they would be ready and well-founded—Sesshoumaru would see to that. They would be strong enough to defend their inheritance. Even Inuyasha wasn't _entirely_ worthless. His child would have parents who adored them, a mother devoted to them, devoted to their father. That devotion would also foster unity and strength. Choosing Rin as his bride had been simple good sense. And, he reminded himself, her safety was his obligation. It would have been dishonorable to allow harm to come to the life he had revived, and clearly protecting her would be much easier if she lived with him. And he couldn't have expected a woman of marriageable age to live with him without offering her a husband and father for her children.

 _His choice had been calculated and rational, there was nothing sentimental or weak about it_ , he congratulated himself.

Rin looped her arms around her husband's neck and smiled. He slipped his arm beneath her knees and lifted her onto Ah-Un's back. Her eyes met his in thanks—brown human eyes, warm and trusting, filled with love for him.

And Sesshoumaru paused to swallow the sudden choke of wonder and love that turned over in his heart.

_Fin._


End file.
